Talk:Covenant (episode)
Ale Anyone notice that in the opening scene, Bashir orders Romulan ale? Perhaps since the Romulans are allies with the Federation, it has since became legal. That would make sense especially since nobody there, including Odo, says anything of it when he orders it. It is highly unlikely that Odo would allow Bashir to order an illegal drink from Quark without saying anything. Though it would have only been legal during their time as allies during the Dominion War since it is illegal again at Riker and Troi's wedding. Masciare 17:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for necroing a 3 1/2 dead comment, but you forgot one thing, DS9 is in Bajoran space and a Bajoran station. So it could be a case that Romulan Ale is legal on DS9, and thus freely available at Quark's 22:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be later be explicitly stated in that Romulan Ale had become legal due to the Romulan alliance. Evidently this was the case as early as this episode.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New Arcs Hey all, quick question. I was thinking of entering some new arcs in the sidebars of a few episodes, and I'm wondering am I, for want of a beter expression, allowed to do that? Specifically, I was thinking of doing a Kira/Dukat arc and a Pah-wraith arc. I've had a look through the guidelines and I can't find anything saying I can't do it, but I just thought I'd run it past some more senior members before I went ahead with it. – Bertaut talk 20:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm not an admin or even a senior member, but I'd recommend the following: :Add them to the story arcs page, which lists all the story arcs currently recognised on MA. :There doesn't really seem to be any guideline about arcs in sidebars, but we did have one user who went way overboard (making hundreds of edits "fixing" an arc he was adding), so I'd probably leave your proposed arcs on the story arcs page for a day or two, to see if anyone objects or wishes to define the arc differently. It's easier to deal with any disagreements there than on several ep pages. :As for in the sidebars, you should note that arcs there are enforced by a bot which reads this page: Memory_Alpha:Episode_data_project/arcs. So if you don't want your additions wiped out when the bot runs (very rarely done admittedly), I'd recommend adding arcs to there, as well as to the sidebars. The format on the bot page and ep pages is pretty easy to pick up from looking at existing arcs. – Cleanse talk 22:59, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cheers Cleanse, I've added the Kira/Dukat arc (9 episodes) to the story arcs page, so I'll leave it for a few days and see what happens. I'll leave the Pah-wraith one till I've finished watching Season 7. – Bertaut talk 02:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Airlock The scene at the airlock is so ridiculous, isn't it? I mean Star Trek always tired not to break any physical laws. They just invent new things to bypass them and still Mika survives although she would be instant dead. 04:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :You wouldn't be instantly dead in the real world. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, she's Bajoran - their physiology is different, and might better adapt to the cold/no air than humans. 02:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC)